


"Weeeer?!"

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Humor, M/M, Parodie, Real Madrid CF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borussia Dortmund gegen Real Madrid. Ein unerwartetes 2:1. Ein unerwarteter Trikottausch. Einer? Zwei. Wie Schmelle in Wahrheit zu einem Iker-Trikot kam ... und warum wissen die Madrilenen eigentlich nicht, wer ihre Gegner sind? In Anlehnung an den Trikottausch-Wichtelshot "Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Weeeer?!"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/985815) by [YamiSofopue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue). 



> (Entstanden am Tage - oder in der Nacht nach dem Tage - nach dem Champions League Gruppenspiel Borussia Dortmund - Real Madrid am 24.10.2012)  
> Wisst ihr, gestern waren die erdfrauchen und ich zusammen essen und hatten eine ganz doofe Idee zu einer spontanen FF. Unser Plot hätte für ... sagen wir 2000 Wörter gereicht. So um die Drehe. Mit meinem Talent allerdings, mich NICHT kurzfassen zu können, wurden 5500 draus. So in etwa. Und die arme erdfrauchen lag neben mir und musste bis 4 Uhr morgens ... halb fünf ... durchhalten. Und dann mussten wir auch noch leise lachen! Ganz furchtbar.
> 
> Also ... ja, diese FF lehnt sich an meinen Trikottausch-Wichteloneshot an. Erwartet nicht, dass hier irgendetwas logisch ist, es ist alles eher humorvoll (*hust*) und absolut nicht ernst gemeint, aber Hauptsache is, dass wir unseren Spaß hatten. Und den hatten wir. Hier also die Realität, wie Schmelle nun tatsächlich an sein Iker-Trikot kam. Vergesst das Ende von "Nur weil du ein kleiner Feigling bist", DAS HIER ist VIEL BESSER!
> 
> Have Fun.

** „Weeeer?!“ **

Abpfiff. Gewonnen. … Gewonnen? GEWONNEN! Gegen Real Madrid! Mats wollte gerade in Jubelstürme ausbrechen, sich von der Welle der Euphorie mitreißen lassen, da fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes ein. Etwas viel wichtigeres, als jetzt im Freudentaumel irgendwelche Kollegen an sich zu reißen und seine Emotionen aus sich herauszuschreien.

Suchend sah er sich um, ehe er sich flinken Fußes auf den Weg in Richtung Kabinengang machte, bevor der Kapitän der Madrilenen, Iker Casillas, sich aus dem Staub machen konnte. „Iker?“, rief er ihm kurz nach, woraufhin der Spanier sich umdrehte und ihn fragend anschaute. Mats schloss die letzten Schritte bis zu ihm auf und blieb stehen.

„Can I have your jersey?“ Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, zupfte Mats am Saum seines eigenen Trikots. Bis eben hatte Iker ihn ein bisschen böse angeschaut, jetzt legte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seine Züge. „Your boyfriend can ask me himself.” Damit wandte er sich wieder ab und ging.

Und Mats … klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Woher in drei Teufels Namen wusste der das? „Iker!“, rief Mats also erneut, „who…“ – „Mesut told me“, fiel der Madrilene ihm ins Wort, immer noch grinsend, und verschwand dann im Kabinengang.

_„Sag mal, Iker…“_

_Angesprochener hatte sich gerade seine Schuhe zugebunden, als Mesut vor ihn getreten war. So schaute Iker nun zu dem Deutschtürken auf, einen fragenden Blick aufgelegt. „Du … tauschst eigentlich nie dein Trikot, oder?“ – „Eigentlich nicht“, antwortete der Torwart und zog leicht irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum?“ – „Weeeeiiiiil…“ Mesut schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. Dann wählte er den umständlichsten aller möglichen Wege: „Mach doch mal bitte eine Ausnahme.“ – „Hä? Willst du es etwa haben?“, mischte sich Sergio ein, der nur wenige Schritte neben den beiden stand und die Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte._

_Mesut warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu – so böse ein Mesut Özil eben schauen konnte – und brummte leise: „Nee, nich ich. Aber … ein Freund von mir … Also … Wir spielen doch als nächstes gegen Borussia Dortmund.“ – „Jaaa“, antwortete Iker gedehnt, „das tun wir wohl.“ – „Unterbrich mich nicht!“, kam es fast ein wenig unwirsch von Mesut, woraufhin Sergio lachte. „Warum nicht, du wirst doch sowieso nicht schneller fertig, wenn du so rumdruckst. Hallo, Iker ist zwar dein Kapitän, aber bisher ist er dir noch nie ins Gesicht gesprungen, also stell dich nicht so an wie ein zehn Jahre alter Fan, der vor seinem großen Idol steht.“ – „…um so was ähnliches geht es fast“, nuschelte Mesut und fuhr sich kurz durch die Haare._

_„Ich dachte, es geht um Borussia Dortmund?“, fragte Iker nun leicht verwirrt. Mesut verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ja, auch, man. Kennst du Mats Hummels?“ – „Wen?“, kam es nun aus dem Hintergrund von niemand geringerem als Cristiano. Man konnte in dieser Kabine auch keine Gespräche unter vier Augen führen, die waren alle wie die Waschweiber und hatten ihre Ohren überall. Man konnte ja Klatsch und Tratsch verpassen. Furchtbar. Ob das beim Frauenfußball auch so war? „Mats Hummels!“, wiederholte Mesut nun ein wenig gereizter. „Er ist…“ – „Deutscher Nationalspieler! Innenverteidiger von Borussia Dortmund! Er ist soooo großartig, wie kannst du ihn nicht kennen?! Du hast bei der EM gegen ihn gespielt!“, mischte sich Raphael Varane ein, wild gestikulierend und wenn diese Situation in einem Comic dargestellt worden wäre, hätte er wohl Herzchen in den Augen gehabt. Er sprach von Mats, als handele es sich um einen Superhelden…_

_Cristiano schien zu überlegen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Kann sein…“ grübelte er, „wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, hatte ich bei den Spielen gegen Deutschland ein bisschen andere Sorgen als mir Gedanken über deren Innenverteidiger zu machen und wie die wohl so heißen könnten.“ – „Aber Mats!“, rief Raphael, „MATS HUMMELS!“ – „Genau“, meinte Mesut, „Mats Hummels nämlich hat mich gefragt, ob ich dich“, wandte er sich wieder an Iker, „fragen kann … ob du mit ihm Trikot tauschen würdest.“ – „Aber ICH wollte mit Mats Trikot tauschen!“, jammerte Raphael. Mesut warf ihm einen entschuldigen Blick zu. „Aber das Trikot ist ja gar nicht für Mats“, erklärte er dann. Sämtliche Umstehenden schauten ihn an, als käme er vom Mond. Man konnte förmlich die Fragezeichen über ihren Köpfen sehen._

_Außer Sami._

_Der fing leise an zu glucksen._

_„Wieso? Für wen ist das Trikot denn dann?“, fragte nun Sergio. „Na für Schmelle!“, rief Mesut, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. War es aber nicht. „Für wen?!“, kam es schon wieder von Cristiano. „Schmelle!“, schnauzte Mesut verzweifelt, „Marcel Schmelzer!“ – „Wer ist denn Marcel Schmelzer?“ – „Oah Raphael, halt doch mal die Luft an“, mischte sich nun auch noch ein genervter Xabi Alonso ein und verdrehte die Augen. Raphael stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und plusterte die Wangen auf. „Ich will doch wissen, wegen wem ich kein Trikot von MATS HUMMELS haben kann!“, gab er empört von sich._

_Mesut schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er erklärte: „Schmelle ist auch ein Spieler vom BVB. Linksverteidiger. Einer der besten in Deutschland.“ – „Ist der auch so klein wie Philipp Lahm?“, fragte Sergio und brachte Mesut damit dazu, böse mit dem Fuß auf den Boden zu stampfen und die Arme zu verschränken. „Hört doch jetzt mal auf! Nein, ist er nicht! Und er hat gegen Irland ein ganz fantastisches Spiel gemacht.“ – „Ooooooh gegen Irland“, machte Sergio nicht gerade beeindruckt, „das können sogar die Barca-Nasen. Jordi hat sich gegen die auch nicht schlecht geschlagen.“ – „Aber der hat nicht vorher von Jogi Löw öffentlich einen verbalen Arschtritt bekommen getreu dem Motto: ‚Ich hab ja keine Alternativen’.“ – „Wer ist denn…“ – „CRIS HALT DEN MUND!“, schrie Mesut wütend. „Och Messi, reg dich doch nich so auf“, meinte der und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, „ich weiß schon, wer Jogi Löw ist. Aber … der wird ja wohl kaum Jordi Alba vor nem Spiel rund machen.“_

_Genervt und verzweifelt fuhr Mesut sich durch die Haare. Worauf hatte er sich da eingelassen? Er beschloss, den Rest jetzt einfach zu ignorieren und wandte sich wieder Iker zu. „Jedenfalls ist Marcel ein ganz netter Kerl und ein toller Spieler und will unbedingt ein Trikot von dir und deswegen musst du mit Mats tauschen! Bitte!“ – „Ich verstehe den Zusammenhang nicht so ganz“, gab Iker zu bedenken und runzelte die Stirn, „wieso soll ich mit diesem Mats mein Trikot tauschen, wenn dieser … Marcel es haben will?“ – „Weil Marcel sich doch nicht trauen wird, dich zu fragen! Und Mats will seinem Freund eben einen Gefallen tun.“ – „Mesut, du hast gerade ‚novio’ gesagt, meinst du nicht eher ‚amigo’?“, mischte sich Sergio mit gehobenen Augenbrauen ein. Mesut aber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, is schon richtig. Also Marcel und Mats sind schon ein Paar…“_

_Erst als Sami laut zu lachen anfing, fing Mesut überhaupt erst an, darüber nachzudenken, dass es vielleicht nicht so die coolste Idee der Welt war, in der Kabine herumzuposaunen, dass zwei seiner deutschen Nationalmannschaftskollegen schwul und ein Paar waren. Aber da war es ja schon zu spät._

_Und eines hatte Mesut damit erreicht:  
Schweigen. Wunderbares Schweigen. So herrlich ruhiges Schweigen, dass es Mesut fast schon zu laut wurde._

_…_

_Außer Sami. Der lachte ja immer noch. Was Mesut inzwischen nicht mehr soo lustig fand. „Hör auf zu lachen, man!“, rief er dem anderen Deutschen zu. „Du hättest mir ja ruhig mal helfen können! Nein, Herr Khedira guckt zu, wie ich in mein Unglück stolpere.“ – „Sorry“, brachte Sami irgendwie prustend hervor, „das war einfach zu lustig, wie blöd du dich angestellt hast.“ – „Was sollte ich denn machen?“, fragte Mesut. „Mats braucht Hilfe, weil Schmelle feige ist und ich muss es ausbaden und dann sind die da drüben…“, und er deutete auf Sergio und Cris und Raphael und irgendwie auch Xabi, der ja eigentlich nichts gemacht hatte, aber eben gerade daneben stand, „…so absolut doof und machen sich die ganze Zeit mit dummen Fragen darüber lustig.“_

_„Wir haben uns nicht lustig gemacht“, empörte sich Sergio. Cris begann eifrig zu nicken. „Stimmt, haben wir gar nicht. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wer die beiden sind! Und wenn ich nicht nachgefragt hätte, hätten wir das nie erfahren!“_

_Mesut sah sich suchend um. Dann bückte er sich, griff nach einem Schuh, der halb unter der Bank hervorschaute und deutete an, diesen nach Cris werfen zu wollen. Der sprang auf und brachte sich hinter Xabi – immer wieder Xabi, der unfreiwillig in diese ganze Sache hineingeraten war, einfach nur weil er existierte – in Sicherheit. Bevor Mesut allerdings den Schuh quer durch die Kabine schleudern konnte, griff Iker nach der Hand des Deutschtürken, nahm ihm den Schuh ab und lächelte._

_„Ich kümmer mich dann bei dem Spiel darum… Und Raphael“, rief er dem jungen Verteidiger zu, der bis eben schmollend und mit hängendem Kopf auf seinem Platz gesessen und leise vor sich hingejammert hatte, dass er doch unbedingt das Trikot von MATS HUMMELS haben wollte, „mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Du kriegst schon deinen Hummels…“_

Während Mats dem spanischen Torhüter hinterherstarrte, immer noch mehr als perplex, schlich sich von hinten niemand geringeres als Raphael Varane an Dortmunds Innenverteidiger heran und tippte ihm fast schon schüchtern auf die Schulter. Irritiert drehte Mats sich um. Und weil er bei der Videoanalyse im Voraus halbwegs gut aufgepasst hatte, wusste er, dass der Spieler vor ihm wohl Raphael Varane sein musste. Er war ja so ein Musterschüler. „C-can I … Wanna … … jersey?!“ Der arme Junge schien mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert zu sein und fast hätte Mats laut losgelacht bei der Vorstellung, wie Schmelle ähnlich vor Iker stand. Genauso leichenblass im Gesicht – trotz 90 Minuten voller Power auf dem Platz – und genauso zitternd, als sei er gerade kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt. Genauso stotternd, genauso nahezu sprachlos und mit vermutlich noch piepsigerer Stimme.

„Sure“, stimmte er also zu und schälte sich aus seinem eigenen Trikot. Die Augen des Spaniers – Mats wusste ja nicht, dass Raphael eigentlich Franzose war, heute Abend waren die ja irgendwie alle Spanier … ob Portugiesen, Franzosen, Argentinier, in Frankreich geborene Argentinier oder Brasilianer … außer Mesut und Sami, die waren deutsch, zumindest irgendwie … ehm, ja – jedenfalls fingen die Augen des Spaniers an zu leuchten wie kleine Kernreaktoren und er verhedderte sich fast im Stoff seines Trikots bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, es sich über den Kopf zu streifen. Dass man nach einem verlorenen Spiel so hibbelig sein konnte…

Mats schenkte dem Madrilenen ein offenes Lächeln, als er ihm sein Trikot hinhielt. „Great match, Raphael“, meinte er dann fast schon beiläufig und nahm das Shirt von eben diesem entgegen. Was sich im Gesicht des Spaniers – Franzosen – abspielte, war besser als Kino. Die Augen wurden größer, die Kinnlade klappte langsam nach unten, der Atem beschleunigte sich, als habe er das ganze Spiel alleine gegen Borussia Dortmund stemmen müssen und während offenbar seine Muskulatur gerade versagte – zumindest in der Hand, er ließ nämlich Mats’ Trikot einfach fallen – stammelte er leise ein „Il sait comment je m’appelle!“ vor sich hin. Was nach Mats’ Empfinden irgendwie nicht so spanisch klang, wie es sollte. Mhm. War der Raphael wohl doch kein Spanier… Egal, Mats hatte offensichtlich gerade einen Menschen glücklich gemacht.

Allerdings den falschen.

Schmelle musste sich nämlich selbst um seinen Iker kümmern und diese Hiobsbotschaft musste er ihm noch überbringen. Deswegen lächelte er Varane ein letztes Mal an, der daraufhin gefährlich zu schwanken anfing, … sich DANN an das Trikot auf dem Boden erinnerte, es schnell an sich riss und das Gras abklopfte (als sei nicht sowieso genug Dreck dran), bevor er wie auf Wolken wandernd zum Spielertunnel wuselte. Himmel, hatten die gerade echt 2:1 verloren? Er musste Mesut mal fragen, was die Spieler in Madrid so für Zeug konsumierten. … Und da gab es noch ganz andere Dinge, die er Mesut fragen musste. Zum Beispiel, woher Iker Casillas eigentlich wusste, dass Schmelle sein „boyfriend“ war.

Eben diesen „boyfriend“ musste er dann mal langsam aufsuchen, also schlich er wieder in Richtung seiner Mannschaftskameraden und mischte sich endlich in deren euphorisches Jubeln ein. Vor der Südtribüne, mit den geilsten Fans der ganzen Welt. Über die man auch schonmal seinen Freund vergessen konnte.

Allzu lange hielt das aber nicht an. Nur wenig später kam Schmelle auf ihn zu und die Freude über den Sieg, den er selbst ja auch noch irgendwie ermöglicht hatte – Moment, jetzt fiel Mats erst einmal ein, dass SCHMELLE ein Tor gegen Iker Casillas geschossen hatte! Gott sei Dank hatten genug Spieler in seinem eigenen Sichtfeld gestanden, damit Schmelle den Spanier nicht hatte sehen können, sonst hätte er vermutlich wirklich noch vorbei geschossen! – … jene Freude jedenfalls schien verebbt und stattdessen schaute Marcel Mats traurig an. „Jetzt hab ich immer noch kein Trikot von Iker Casillas…“

Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Mats weiß trug. Kein schönes schwarzgelb. Nein, Mats hatte offenbar das geschafft, was er selbst verbockt hatte: Er hatte irgendeinen vom weißen Ballett dazu bekommen, seinen weißen Ballettanzug zu halbieren und um ein schönes, schwarzgelbes Stück zu ergänzen. „Was hast du denn da?“, fragte er also neugierig und zupfte an dem Stoff. Mats rieb sich mit der Hand über den Hinterkopf. „Das is von…“ – „Ronaldo?“, fragte Schmelle direkt. „Was will ich denn mit dem?“ – „Dann bestimmt Mesut!“ – „Wieso sollte ich? Dafür brauch ich kein Spiel, wenn ich unbedingt n Trikot von dem haben will!“ – „Ramos?! Aber der hat mich gefoult!“ – „Es ist von…“ – „Xabi Alonso!“, schien Marcel jetzt schwer überzeugt, packte Mats an den Schultern und drehte ihn einfach herum. Stutzte dann. Und kratzte sich nun selbst am Hinterkopf. „Wer von denen trägt denn die Zwei? Ich dachte, ich kenne alle Rückennummern…“ – „Kleiner Fanboy. Raphael Varane trägt die Zwei“, brummte Mats und drehte sich zu Schmelle um. „Warum tauscht man denn mit Raphael Varane sein Trikot? Wer ist das überhaupt?“ – „Ich seh schon, du hast bei der Videoanalyse nur auf Casillas geachtet. Weißte, Raphael hat eine Sache richtig gemacht, die du verpennt hast. Er hat sich das Trikot von seinem Lieblingsspieler geholt.“

Schmelle fing herzlichst an zu lachen und boxte Mats gegen die Schulter. „Lieblingsspieler, der war gut.“ – „…das war mein Ernst“, bestand Mats auf seiner Aussage, „er hat ja kaum sprechen können, als er mich gefragt hat. Ich dachte, der kollabiert gleich!“ – „Dann war er eben erschöpft vom Spiel!“, tat Schmelle überzeugt. Und zog dann eine Schnute. „Aber … ich hab kein Trikot von Iker.“ – „Dann geh doch an der Kabinentür von Real klopfen und frag ihn, ob du’s haben kannst“, antwortete Mats schnippisch und ließ seinen Freund einfach stehen, um sich umziehen zu gehen. Pah. Als sei das so abwegig, dass ER der Lieblingsspieler von irgendwem war. Er war cool. Er war Nationalspieler. Er hatte tollere Haare als Holger Badstuber und spielte beim besseren Verein als Benedikt Höwedes und vor allem war er nicht so langsam wie Per Mertesacker. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Benni in der Nationalmannschaft eh seine Dauerkarte für den besten Platz im ganzen Stadion – nämlich auf der Ersatzbank – gebucht hatte. Mats tat das ziemlich leid, schließlich waren er und Benni sehr gut befreundet. Aber er war ja leider nicht Bundestrainer. Sonst hieße Deutschlands Innenverteidigung Höwedes – Hummels. Und nicht Badstümper – Hummels. Aber er hatte ja nichts zu sagen…

Und im Moment hatte er erstmal andere Probleme. Er musste nämlich zusehen, dass er irgendwo noch Mesut abgefangen bekam.

Währenddessen war die Stimmung in der Kabine der Madrilenen für eine Niederlage doch noch vergleichsweise gut. Weil verschiedene Faktoren dafür gesorgt hatten, dass das Spiel in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurde. Mourinho würde sie da schon wieder dran erinnern, sobald sie im Bus auf ihn trafen und von seinen finsteren Blicken erdolcht wurden. Jetzt im Moment kicherte man lieber leise vor sich hin beim Anblick von Raphael „Fanboy“ Varane.

Der stand an die Wand gelehnt da und presste fest ein schwarzgelbes Stück Stoff an sich. „Mats Hummels“, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, „Mats Hummels kennt meinen Namen.“ – „Der steht ja auch auf deinem Rücken“, meinte Sergio im Vorbeigehen und boxte ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Nein, da steht Varane, aber er hat RAPHAEL gesagt!“, widersprach dieser sofort und presste das Trikot noch fester an sich. „Er weiß, wer ich bin!“

Zur gleichen Zeit entgleisten Mesut sämtliche Gesichtszüge, während Iker ihn amüsiert angrinste. „Wie jetzt, du hast Mats gesagt, dass ich gesagt habe, dass Mats und Schmelle ein Paar sind?“, stammelte der Deutschtürke und starrte Iker aus großen Mesut-Augen an. „Na wenn er wissen will, woher ich das weiß…“ – „Wieso hast du ihm überhaupt gesagt, dass du das weißt?“, rief Mesut und fuhr sich panisch durchs Haar, bis er aussah wie ein Rosettenmeerschweinchen. Ein Rosettenmeerschweinchen mit den Augen von Heidi, dem schielenden Opossum. Von dem Nuri Sahin irgendwann einmal erzählt hatte, nachdem er sich heimlich vor der EM auf nach Deutschland gemacht und undercover mit seinem Freund – verdammt, jetzt hatte Iker doch glatt vergessen, sich diesen Götze mal genauer anzugucken, dabei hatte er doch lang genug Zeit dazu gehabt – und seinem Sohn im Leipziger Zoo gewesen war. Davon erzählt hatte er aber auch nur, weil Iker diese hässliche Glubschaugen-Stoffratte bei Ömer gesehen und sich doch so seine Gedanken darum gemacht hatte.

Mesut jedenfalls erwartete immer noch eine Antwort, also wollte Iker die ihm nun auch geben. „Ich brauchte ja irgendein Argument, warum ich nicht mit IHM tausche. Also hab ich gesagt, dass sein Freund mich selber fragen soll. Sein boyfriend, nicht, dass er mir da einen anderen BVB-Spieler herschickt in dem Glauben, ich merk das nicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es auch nicht gemerkt … Welcher von denen war denn jetzt dieser Schmelzer?“

„Das war der mit den langen blonden Haaren!“, rief Cris. „Der, den ich umgehauen habe?“, fragte Sergio. Und Iker wurde ein wenig blass um die Nase. „Scheiße, etwa der, der das Tor geschossen hat?“ Mesut hörte gedanklich schon Sami lachen. Schade, dass der gerade nicht in der Nähe war. Hatte sich schon davongestohlen, der arme, lädierte Kerl. Und schließlich nickte er.

„Iker!“, rief nur einen winzigen Augenblick später Xabi von der Tür her zu ihrem Kapitän. „Hier steht einer von den Dortmundern vor der Tür und fragt nach dir!“ Und Iker wurde noch blasser. Und seine Augen ein wenig größer. Er wurde fast schon panisch. „Wie sieht er aus?“, fragte er. „Blond!“, rief Xabi zurück. Iker ging kurz den Kader durch. Aber da waren noch mehr Blondinen. Zum Beispiel der mit dem toten Stachelschwein auf dem Kopf. „Lang oder kurz?“, fragte er weiter. Xabi schaute nochmal kurz aus der Tür, ehe er sich wieder in Richtung Iker wandte. „Lang!“ – „ICH BIN NICHT HIER!“, rief Iker.

„He’s not… Hey Iker, wo bist du denn dann?!“, rief Xabi im letzten Moment doch noch zurück. Iker schlug sich mit den Händen vor’s Gesicht. Sergio, neben ihm stehend mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Los, erbarm dich. Damit die auch so einen Rapha in der Kabine haben, den sie auslachen können. Du hast ihn ja förmlich herbestellt, wenn du zu diesem … wie hieß er, Mateo?“ – „Mats! MATS HUMMELS!“, schrie Raphael quer durch die Kabine. „WER?“, rief Cris, fing kurz darauf allerdings an zu prusten – und irgendwie fragte sich so langsam sicherlich die Hälfte der Mannschaft, wo der eigentlich seinen Verstand gelassen hatte. „Ja, also dieser Mate…Mats… Zu dem hast du gesagt, sein Freund soll sich’s selber holen, also musst du ihm jetzt auch die Chance dazu geben. Kannst ihm ja zu seinem Tor gratulieren. Und dich in meinem Namen für das Foul entschuldigen. War nichts persönliches. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er der legendäre Marcel Schmelzer ist.“

Iker verdrehte die Augen und stand schließlich auf. „Komme“, rief er zu Xabi und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern durch die Kabine, als ginge es zu seinem Henker persönlich. War ja sowas ähnliches. Xabi schob ihn aus der Kabine … und schob die Tür so weit heran, bis nur noch ein Spalt offen war. Trotzdem kam Iker sich verdammt beobachtet vor. Und als er einen Blick auf den minimalen Spalt warf, sah er auch, warum: Der ganze Haufen klebte daran, als würden sie ihn heimlich bei seinem ersten Date beobachten. Himmelherrgott, was für ein Kindergarten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich nun dem Dortmunder Linksaußen … war doch links gewesen, oder was hatte Mesut gesagt? Irgendwie sowas ähnliches … Der Vollstrecker. Er wandte sich dem Dortmunder Vollstrecker zu … und war erst einmal sprachlos von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Obwohl dieser Marcel kaum kleiner war als er selbst, eigentlich sogar so gar nicht, wirkte er wie ein Schuljunge, der irgendwas ausgefressen hatte, vor dem großen, bösen Schulleiter. Oder wie ein scheues Reh. Traf es auch ganz gut. Er blinzelte aus ganz schüchternen Augen zu Iker herauf – nur um einen Atemzug später schon wieder woanders hinzuschauen – und als Iker ihn genauer musterte, stellte er fest, wie angespannt die gesamte Körperhaltung des Dortmunders war. Er zitterte, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und atmete betont ruhig ein und aus. „C-can I… wanna … … jersey?!“, stammelte er zusammen. Mit piepsiger Stimme, die sich fast überschlug. Verdammt, das hätte Iker mal eher wissen sollen. Er hätte also bei Schmelzers Tor nur herausrennen und einmal laut „BUH“ schreien müssen und der wäre kreischend in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Während er auf eine Antwort wartete, knibbelte Marcel nervös am Bund seines Trikots herum. Iker warf einen Blick auf die Kabinentür. Dahinter sah er mindestens Cristiano, Sergio, Xabi … hä? Raphael hatte sich von seiner Wand gelöst? … und ganz unten hing auch noch Mesut und kämpfte um einen Platz bei dem Schauspiel. Na dann wollte er denen mal eine Show bieten. Er schaute Marcel abschätzig an und antwortete dann schlicht und ergreifend: „No.“

Allerdings bereute er das ziemlich schnell.

Blondie sah nämlich so aus, als würde er gleich zu heulen anfangen. Er senkte den Kopf ein bisschen und murmelte leise: „Okay…“

„BLEIB DRAN, SCHMELLE!“, rief jemand auf Deutsch im Hintergrund. Iker hatte keine Ahnung, wer da sprach und was er sagte. Musste er auch nicht, wenn’s auf Deutsch war, ging es ihn vermutlich nichts an.

Schmelle aber drehte sich um und schaute Neven böse an, der da neben Kevin und Marco stand und ihn förmlich anstrahlte. „Lass dich nicht einfach so abfertigen!“, pflichtete Kevin ihrem Innenverteidiger bei und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Du wirst diesen blöden Kabinengang hier nicht verlassen, bevor du nicht dieses dumme Trikot in den Händen hälst.“ – „Was wollt ihr denn hier?!“, fragte Marcel irritiert. „Mats hat gemeint, das könnte lustig werden, wir wollten uns die Show nicht entgehen lassen“, antwortete Neven und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat er das wirklich gesagt?“ – „Nö, aber er hat letztens erzählt, dass du n Trikot von Casillas willst. Und als ich ihn gerade gefragt hab, hat er gemeint, er hat dich zu ihm geschickt. Sowas erlebt man nicht jeden Tag, das müssen wir doch verfolgen. Also: Los Schmelle, GO, GO, GO!“

„Your teammates are stupid“, mischte sich Iker, der sich inzwischen doch etwas idiotisch vorkam, ein. Schmelle wandte sich Iker wieder zu, nickte in Richtung der Tür – der Spalt war inzwischen größer geworden und die Jungs hingen wie auf eine Perlenkette gefädelt einer über dem anderen mit ihren Pfannkuchengesichtern irgendwo zwischen Tür und Rahmen – und antwortete fast schon ruhig: „Yours, too!“ – „Iker, jetz gib ihm schon dein Trikot“, mischte sich Mesut schließlich auf Spanisch ein und schaute dann zu Schmelle hoch. „Er gibt dir sein Trikot!“, versprach er absolut überzeugt.

Sowohl Iker als auch Schmelle schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf. „Why not?“, kam Marcel nun doch auf den gewünschten Trikottausch zurück. In der Hoffnung, dass Iker diesen plötzlichen Gedankensprung verstand. Andererseits … wenn seine Teamkollegen genauso blöd wie seine eigenen waren, war er das wohl auch gewohnt. Schien doch mehr Parallelen zwischen Madrid und Dortmund zu geben, als Marcel immer geglaubt hatte. Dabei hatte Nuri das nie so aussehen lassen. Komisch.

„You scored“, lautete Ikers simple Antwort. Schmelle schaute den Torwart fast schon verzweifelt an. „I am sorry!“, rief er dann. „Ist er wirklich!“, pflichtete Mesut von unten auf Spanisch bei. „Ich schwör’s dir, Iker, das tut ihm sicherlich voll leid. Das hatte er auch bestimmt nicht geplant, Schmelle trift nämlich nicht so oft, weißt du…“ – „Tut er nicht?“, fragte Cris und auch Sergio mischte sich nun wieder ein: „Ich dachte, er war gegen Irland so gut.“ – „Er is Verteidiger, man, kein Stürmer!“, schimpfte Mesut. „Ich auch“, widersprach Sergio, „und ich kann auch Tore schießen. Und Pepe. Und … und …“ – „MATS HUMMELS!“, rief Raphael.

Gut, dass Iker und Marcel von dieser Diskussion nicht allzu viel mitbekamen. Marcel stand nämlich immer noch unschlüssig vor Iker. Hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sich die Sache damit erledigt hatte. Aber hinter ihm standen ja immer noch Kevin, Neven und Marco und versperrten den Weg. Gehen konnte er also auch nicht. Das war irgendwie … echt doof jetzt. Und es wurde noch schlimmer. Weil nämlich jetzt auch noch Mario dazu kam. Handy am Ohr. Er drängelte sich zwischen Marco, Neven und Kevin hindurch und stampfte auf Schmelle zu. „Ja, also der steht noch hier im Flur. Mit Iker Casillas“, sagte er gerade ins Telefon, „warte mal kurz.“ Dann nahm er das Handy von seinem Ohr und schaute Schmelle verwirrt an. „Wieso hastn du immer noch nich dein Trikot? Wie kann man sich denn so anstellen?“ – „Er will es mir nicht geben!“, jammerte Schmelle verzweifelt. „Warum?“ – „Weil ich ein Tor geschossen hab!“ – „Oh“, machte Mario und hielt das Handy wieder ans Ohr, „Iker will Schmelle sein Trikot nicht geben.“ – „Wer is da dran?“, fragte Schmelle, obwohl das ja irgendwie offensichtlich war. „Na Nuri!“, bestätigte Mario das und grinste.

„Nuri?“, kam es in mehrfacher Ausführung aus der Kabine der Madrilenen. „Meint der unseren Nuri?“, fragte Sergio. „Es ist nicht unser Nuri“, brummte Mesut, „es ist viel eher sein Nuri.“ – „Aber ist das jetzt der gleiche Nuri?“ – „Nein, einer von den zwanzigtausend anderen Nuris, die irgendwann mal bei Borussia Dortmund gespielt haben.“ – „Echt jetzt?“ Natürlich kam diese Frage von Cris. Und auch Sergio musste seinen Senf dazugeben: „Der hat mal hier gespielt?“

Währenddessen schaute Mario Schmelle fragend an. „Soll Nuri mal mit Iker reden?“ – „Nuri?“, fragte nun auch Iker. „Nuri.“ – „Sahin?“ – „Sahin.“ – „And who are you?“, fragte Iker an Mario gewandt. Der stand immerhin im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen schon komplett umgezogen vor ihm, woher sollte Iker also auch wissen, dass das Mario Götze war? „I’m Mario.“ – „Götze?“, fragte Iker weiter. Nur um aus dem Hintergrund auf Spanisch ein lautes: „WER?!“, von Cristiano zu erhaschen. Woraufhin wohl irgendwer versuchte, nach ihm zu treten. Und Xabi vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Sorry“, meinte Mesut.

„Nuri kanns ja mal versuchen“, nuschelte Schmelle schließlich und hatte die Hoffnung auf sein Iker Casillas-Trikot schon fast aufgegeben. Also reichte Mario sein Handy an Iker weiter. Der das Ding im ersten Moment etwas verwirrt musterte. Dann aber den Anrufer übernahm. „Nuri?“, fragte er ins Telefon. „Iker!“, bekam er eine ziemlich freudige Antwort – klar, er war ja auch, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Trainer, immer nett zu Nuri gewesen. „Was ist denn bei euch los?“, erkundigte sich der Deutschtürke – also nicht Mesut, sondern der am Telefon – verwirrt. „Chaos“, erwiderte Iker lapidar, „euer Linksaußen … war das ein Linksaußen? Wo spielt denn der … …“ – „Marcel?“, half Nuri ihm auf die Sprünge. „Ja, genau der.“ – „Linksaußen, is richtig.“ – „Jedenfalls … der will mein Trikot.“ – „Na und?“ – „Na … er hat ein Tor geschossen!“ – „Na und?“ – „Gegen mich.“ – „… na und?“ – „Ja, aber … man Nuri! Das … ich hab sowas wie einen Stolz. Kennst du das? Dieser Stolz ist verletzt.“ – „…aber du hast auch nen Ruf. Nen guten Ruf. Einen Ruf als äußerst fairer und menschlicher Kapitän. Jetz gib Schmelle dein blödes Trikot. Du hast noch mehr davon im Schrank. Und du kriegst ja dafür auch seins. Wenns dich beruhigt, betreib irgendwelche Voodoozauber damit, vielleicht hilft das deinem gekränkten Stolz ja, aber willst du ernsthaft Bambi zum Weinen bringen?“

Iker schaute Marcel nachdenklich an. Der schien das zu merken und setzte rechtzeitig einen weinerlichen Bettelblick auf, der Fernando Torres Konkurrenz machen konnte. Das … war unfair. Aber irgendwie hatte Nuri Recht. Iker hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren und dieses eine Trikot … das konnte er wohl verschmerzen. Sollte die Presse eines Tages Wind davon kriegen, dass er ausgerechnet mit Marcel dem Vollstrecker sein Trikot getauscht hatte, dann wäre er bestimmt ein Held. „Iker, bist du noch dran?“, schallte es aus dem Telefon.

Das war Iker allerdings egal. Er drückte es einfach wieder diesem kleinen Dortmunder – diesem Mario, der irgendwie mit seinem Mondgesicht, seiner windschiefen Frisur und seinem verschmitzten Grinsen absolut perfekt zu Nuri passte, wie er fast schon väterlich feststellen musste – in die Hand, zog sich sein verdammtes Trikot über den Kopf … und genoss den Jubel, der sowohl hinter ihm in der Kabine als auch am anderen Ende des Flurs ausbrach, als er eben dieses an Schmelle weitergab.

Der fing an zu strahlen – wie ein kleines Kernkraftwerk … oder wie Raphael nach dem Trikottausch mit Mats – und pellte sich aus seinem eigenen Trikot, um dieses Iker zu überreichen. „Nuri, du bist der Held des Abends“, säuselte Mario währenddessen zufrieden grinsend ins Handy, die Szene fast schon gerührt beobachtend. „Danke!“, stammelte Marcel, total vergessend, dass Iker ja kein Deutsch verstand. Egal, so ein danke war sicherlich schon dri-… „Bitte!“, antwortete Iker und lächelte. Und Mesut gab ein leises „Zum Glück haben wir ihm irgendwann diese fünf Fusseln Deutsch beigebracht…“ von sich.

Alle waren glücklich und zufrieden und freuten sich. Vor allem Raphael und Marcel. Marcel, der jetzt ähnlich wie auf Wolken in Richtung Dortmunder Kabine zurückschwebte, wie Raphael nach dem Trikottausch in den Spielertunnel geschwebt war. Neven, Marco und Kevin, die ihm blöde Sprüche reißend folgten, ignorierte er einfach mal.

Moment … alle waren noch nicht ganz glücklich.

Ziemlich unglücklich war zum Beispiel José Mourinho. Der saß nämlich im Bus der Madrilenen und fragte sich, wo seine Mannschaft blieb. Und als sie endlich langsam eintrudelten, waren die alle auch noch ekelhaft gut gelaunt. … Vor allem Raphael. Den würde er beim nächsten Mal wohl wieder auf die Ba… er hatte ja irgendwie keine Alternativen. Er konnte sich ja keinen schnitzen…

Aber da war noch jemand anderes, der nicht zu einhundert Prozent mit dem Ergebnis des Abends zufrieden war. Mats Hummels! Der hatte noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Oder ein Rosettenmeerschwein. Oder Opossum. Heidi, das schielende Opossum. Von dem Mario mal erzählt hatte, nachdem er mit Nuri im Leipziger Zoo gewesen war, weil „Ossum“ nach „Ma-o“ das zweite Wort war, das Ömer zu sagen gelernt hatte. Also … Mats wollte nicht das schielende Opossum rupfen, das ging ja nicht, das war ja tot, aber sein lebendiges, menschliches Gegenstück, das wollte er ganz gerne schon noch rupfen. Am besten noch am selben Abend. Und so friemelte er sein Handy heraus und rief Mesut an. Ob der jetzt noch im Bus saß oder schon im Hotel war, war ihm relativ schnurz.

Eigentlich hatte Mats ihm ja auflauern wollen. Aber Schmelle hatte ja die Karawane „Real Madrid“ eine ganze Weile am Weiterziehen gehindert und dann wollte Mats sich ehrlich gesagt nicht mit Mourinho anlegen, indem er die Abfahrt noch weiter verzögerte, weil er den Spielmacher der Madrilenen auf Rasenhöhe zusammenstauchte.

„Oh. Hallo Mats“, meldete Mesut sich scheinheilig am Telefon und rückte irgendwie instinktiv näher an Sami. Der inzwischen auch wieder aufgetaucht war. Armer Kerl. Alleine mit Mourinho im Bus. Während sie alle Spaß gehabt hatten. Das Leben war hart. Samis Oberschenkelmuskulatur auch. „Hat doch super geklappt mit dem Trikottausch“, fügte er dann noch schnell hinzu.

Mats sah das aber irgendwie anders. „Hallo Mesut“, flötete er scheißfreundlich ins Telefon, sozusagen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. „Findest du, dass das super geklappt hat?“ – „Ja“, meinte Mesut und kroch halb auf Samis Schoß – als könnte der ihn vor dem Telefonat beschützen. Pah. Sami würde nur wieder zu lachen anfangen. „Ich mein, Schmelle hat doch sein Trikot bekommen.“ – „Jap“, stimmte Mats ihm zu, „das hat er wohl. Aber nicht ganz so wie geplant.“ – „Ach komm, das spielt doch keine Rolle“, wiegelte Mesut sofort ab. „Nee, das nich“, erwiderte Mats, „aber was vielleicht eine Rolle spielt, ist die Tatsache, dass Iker Casillas ganz offenbar weiß, dass Schmelle und ich zusammen sind.“ – „Ja, das weiß er wohl“, kam es unbestimmt von Mesut und er machte sich kleiner auf dem Sitz. „Und woher weiß er das?“, fragte Mats. Obwohl sie beide wussten, dass Mats wusste, woher Iker das wusste. Schließlich hatte Iker Mats gesagt, dass Mesut es ihm gesagt hatte. Nämlich.

„Ja, also…“, stammelte Mesut, „ich würde ja vermuten … das könnte er … so vielleicht … von mir haben.“ – „Ach nein“, meinte Mats, „ich dachte schon von Sami. Aber Sami weiß ja nicht von uns.“ – „Ähm“, machte Mesut. Und Mats kniff die Augen zusammen. „Mesut, was heißt ‚ähm’?“ – „Ähm wie doch“, antwortete der. „Wie jetz, wie doch?“ – „Na … also … doch. Sami weiß das schon.“ – „Mesut…“ – „Ja ich hab mich … verplappert.“ – „Können wir ja von Glück reden, dass Sami nicht für die BILD schreibt.“ – „Ach Mats, ist doch nix passiert.“ – „Nee, gar nicht. Sami weiß es. Iker weiß es.“ – „Ja … und … Sergio Ramos…“ – „WER?!“ – „…Na du kennst doch wohl Sergio Ramos…“ – „Ja, aber… WARUM?“ – „Weil… weißt du, das war ganz … lustig. Also zumindest fand Sami das lustig. Und die anderen. Ich nich so.“ – „Welche anderen?“ – „Och … nur … Raphael … und Sergio halt und Iker … und … joa … Cristiano vielleicht auch.“ – „Mesut“, stöhnte Mats, „das kann doch wohl nicht dein Ernst sein!“ – „Hey, die sind voll vertrauenswürdig, die wussten auch alle, dass Nuri mit Mario zusammen ist.“ – „Wussten sie?“ – „Ja. Glaub ich. Also … ja … zumindest wussten sie, dass die beiden befreundet sind.“

Mats seufzte und schloss die Augen. „Ich hoffe dann einfach mal, dass Casillas und Ramos und Ronaldo und Varane zuverlässiger sind als du.“ – „Und Xabi.“ – „…Mesut?!“ – „Ja?“ – „WIESO XABI?!“ – „…………der stand halt daneben.“

**Author's Note:**

> Inklusive "fälschlich" gesetzter Anspielungen auf unser gemeinsames Nurioversum - diese Geschichte gehört offiziell nicht dazu.


End file.
